


Your Touch Lingers

by DragonAesthetic



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Some more fantasy elements than the show, lots of headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonAesthetic/pseuds/DragonAesthetic
Summary: Knighton was a strange world. Filled with magical creatures, like wizards, witches, giants, dwarves, dragons, many more monsters, and in the center were humans. Not the least bit strange of everything that called Knighton home was the fact that soulmates existed. In a very odd way as well.When both parties turn eighteen and physically touch their soulmate, they leave a temporary mark that glows with their corresponding color. An odd way to reveal who you’re with, but countless generations were able to be happy before now. What would change with five knights and a jester?





	Your Touch Lingers

The first one to turn eighteen is Clay. Though, as they would learn later on, Clay had passed eighteen a long time ago. But then, January first not only rang in the new year but the birthday of Knighton’s favorite rising knight. And as such the rest of his team decided to take him out to celebrate the occasion. But on the downside, throughout the day he was approached by countless young men and woman asking to shake his hand for congratulations. But they all knew why it was really happening to him specifically today and probably countless more days until his or his soulmates hand glowed their color.

All the others were jealous to say the very least.

“You’re so lucky, being born at the beginning of the year.” Macy commented somewhat bitterly. She poked at her piece of cake, tearing off bits and shuffling them around the plate until she decided to tear off another bit.

Clay gave her a soft smile. Even if she didn’t like her parents putting her in a dress and acting like a princess, she still acted like a girl, just with her own wishes. “I’m sure you’ll find yours soon Macy.”

“I have to wait three months though!” She groaned and hit her head on the table. “This whole soulmate stuff sucks.”

“At least you’re not born at the end of the year like Lance.” Aaron pointed out.

Lance didn’t seem to pay much attention to the comment. He was more distracted by his phone.

“That’s true.” She continued to press her cheek against the glass table though.

Clay gave her a pat on the back for encouragement.

 

* * *

 

“So you really don’t care that much?” Clay offhandedly asked as he and Lance walked down the dorms corridor together. The party went by quicker than they expected, and with school returning soon, they’d need to be ready for their final semester.

“About what?” He still didn’t turn away from his phone.

“About your soulmate.”

Lance finally looked up, raising his eyebrow to Clay. “You don’t think I’d care about the person I’m going to spend the rest of my life with?”

Clay thought back to the multitude of not only girlfriends but boyfriends he had just throughout the last few months. “Yes. You do.”

Lance scoffed. “Why wouldn’t I care?”

“Because you seem to like casually dating a lot.”

“Well, that’s all it is. Casual stuff. All I do is take them out on a regular date anyways. Besides, one of them might be my soulmate. You never know.” He shrugged and turned back to his phone.

“I really hope whoever you’re soulmate is, likes you for you.” He said with a slight layer of snark, but he was being honest. Despite everything, Lance was his friend. He hoped all his teammates could be happy in the end. And that, as knights, they could make sure others were able to stay happy too.

“So do I.”

Clay gives a simple nod as thanks. It’s all he really needs to say.

“Oh, hey guys!” A voice echoed through the air.

The two looked behind them and saw the familiar tall, pale jester.

“Hey Jestro.” Clay smiled and waved.

Lance looked behind himself and gave a casual wave.

“Sorry I missed your party. I got jester things to do, you know?” He laughed awkwardly.

Clay shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, you just missed every other guy and girl over eighteen shaking his hand to see if they’re bonded with the great Clay Moorington.” He draped himself over Clay as an absurd and sarcastic gesture.

Jestro laughed more genuinely. “Well, who wouldn’t want someone like him to protect them?”

Clay wanted to brush off the comment again, but Lance seemed to get an idea.

“Well, you’re nineteen. Who knows, maybe Clay’s been your real knight in shining armor all along.”

Clay had never wanted to punch Lance in the face so badly in his life.

Jestro’s white face ignited red. “N-no way. I don’t think that could ever be possible. Clay’s always been just a friend.” He tried to cover his face with his embarrassment with his cape.

“Yeah, _Lance_ ,” He gave him a harsh jab to the side. “I think even people who are close to their soulmates for a long time can figure out it was always them. We’re just friends.”

“I’m just saying.” He weakly said, clutching his side. “You never know. No need to crack one of my ribs.” He limped off. “Have a good night!” He said sarcastically before disappearing into his room.

And then it was just them. If it wasn’t obvious before that Lance's comment got to both of them, it was now. Both of them just stood there, silently, eyes glued to the floor. Clay hated that Lance had to try and expose his old crush on Jestro. He wasn’t even sure why he liked him romantically in the first place. Maybe it was because he wanted to protect him, seeing as Jestro was older than him yet obviously weaker. He didn’t give it much thought. Once Jestro went his own way after failing to be a knight, he really did only see him as a friend. But now he was questioning that again. It seemed like Jestro might have something to say about it too.

The idea was presented, he might as well take the push and try, it wouldn’t hurt. He took a deep breath and extended his hand.

Jestro looked at him confused, unwrapping himself from his cape. “What?”

“Do you want to know if we are or aren’t?”

Jestro jumped back. “You’re serious?” He yelped.

“Why not?” He shrugged. “What’ll it change if we aren’t? We’ll still be friends.”

Jestro calmed down from his words and re-approached him. He gulped. “You’re right.” He extended his own shaky hand, hesitating, but ultimately grabbing Clay’s with as much force as he could muster.

Clay didn’t think he was nervous enough to close his eyes, but he did. The idea of a soulmate seemed to be weighing on his mind more than he thought. Slowly he opened his eyes.

Nothing.

Both their hands still seemed to be the same flesh color they always were. The only contrast being Clay’s somewhat tanned skin compared to Jestro’s paler-than-sick hand sprinkled with oddly miscolored purple freckles.

Eventually Jestro opened his eyes too.

Still nothing.

Clay wasn’t sure if he was relieved or upset. He's sure somewhere, the younger him was upset that his old crush wasn’t his one and only, but now he knew this was probably for the better. Jestro needed someone, obviously, but he needed someone new. Clay sighed and gave him another, softer smile. “Well, I hope you find your soulmate soon.” He let go of his hand and took a step back.

Jestro stared at his hand seemingly upset. “Yeah. You too.” He stuffed it into his pocket before turning to leave quickly. But after he made it halfway down he spun around. “Happy birthday by the way!” He gave as a goodbye before running down the rest of the corridor and disappearing behind the first corner.

“Thanks,” Clay muttered.

He wished that hadn’t been as bittersweet as it felt.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like an hour or two to write I have no idea what happened but I guess I'm starting another series wHOOPS!


End file.
